Miedo infundado
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando eres el tema de moda? Kenma tras su éxito en los videojuegos se hace de amigos y enemigos, estos últimos dispuestos a develar la vida del joven gamer. El miedo, la angustia, una inminente paranoia hacen que los días para Kenma fuesen un tormento. Pero de todo el caos conoció a alguien que le enseñará a no temer de fantasmas. (HinaKen/KenHina) :Soft:


_Este oneshot lo escribí hace como 3 semanas, casi un mes y no lo había publicado por falta de confianza(?). De hecho tengo una gran y enorme lista creciente de fics sin publicar jajaja pero ya los tengo candelarizados y posiblemente siga saturandole de ellos. !Por cierto! Para los fans de Haikyuu esta semana les traeré una sorpresa pero no a fanfiction ni a amor-yaoi si no que a mi cuenta de facebook, mi tumblr y si puedo a la página de fans. Así que para los que me tienen agregados ya saben de que va y para los que no pues mi cuenta de facebook es YisusCrais OfYaoi. _

_Con respecto al fic...este tiene un poco de mi...y he disfrutado la faceta fudanshi de Kuroo. Disfruten el oneshot_

_**Advertencias :** Yaoi (no hard, ni siquiera creo que vale poner +15 asi que si esperan ver cosas intensas están en el fic equivocado(?) aquí solo verán ternura)_

* * *

><p>¿Qué hacer cuando eres el tema de moda?<p>

Tras recibir un mensaje en su bandeja personal Kenma sintió cierta conmoción y un miedo superficial que pronto se volvió en nada. Es que no todos los días llega a ti un mensaje de un desconocido diciendo "Eres bastante agradable a la vista" siendo que, bajo sus propias suposiciones, nadie le había visto en aquellos lares y desconocía quien podía ser esa persona. Pudo pensar que solo fue un error de alguien que le confundió con otro o solo algún gracioso que quería atención, la segunda era la opción más viable.

Kenma decidió dar la segunda como la causa verídica de aquel mensaje puesto que él tenía cierta fama y simplemente no podías hablar con "NekoBlade81" pensando que se trataba de alguien más. Kenma tenía su título bien ganado dentro de aquellos foros de donde él estaba registrado como el Campeón N°1 de la temporada Otoño; él había sido el campeón irrefutable las últimas cinco temporadas. es un juego online muy famoso donde gente de todo el mundo participa por obtener o rasgar un rango con esfuerzo y horas de dedicación, charlaban entre ellos en foros y se daban consejos. Kenma a pesar de ser el número uno jamás dudó en dar de su sabiduría precisa a los novatos o incluso a los más expertos por lo que diariamente recibía muchos y muchos mensajes de auxilio, halagos, peticiones y llegada la noche daba respuesta a todos pero ese último no había sido algo relacionado al juego, había sido algo directo que le hizo temblar y después calmarse para dejarlo pasar.

Despertó apenas cuatro horas después, para él esa era la cantidad de horas adecuadas para recuperarse y continuar las partidas, así nadie podía superarle. Pero más que tener un título o ser el mejor Kenma hacia tal labor con gusto y para desenfadarse además que, lo que más disfrutaba, era ver como su archirrival "CrowWarrior123" le retaba constantemente en un intento de arrebatarle el primer puesto siendo que él estaba muy por debajo y para vencerlo debía ganarle al menos a cientos de jugadores más. Admiraba, aun así, la terquedad del jugador al otro lado de la pantalla que siempre se las ingeniaba para retarlo y le arrancaba alguna pequeña sonrisa al verlo en las cercanías con la pequeña pantalla marcando "CrowWarrior123 está en línea".

Ganarle resultó bastante sencillo como las demás casi sesenta veces que lo había intentado y pese a la resistencia del otro le aconsejaba como mejorar sus ataques diciendo frases bochornosas como "Serás un digno rival a futuro", el otro jugador respondía muy emocionado y acataba sus órdenes que eran más consejos y cuando obtenía más poder volvía a retarlo y el resultado era el mismo. Aun así que no desistiera era una cualidad que Kenma aplaudía mentalmente y le recordaba un poco a si mismo.

Esa noche Kenma volvió a leer los mensajes de los jugadores de bajo rango y respondió uno tras otro hasta toparse nuevamente con otro mensaje del mismo jugador de antes. Abrió este y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa haciéndolo retroceder casi hasta caer. Dentro del mensaje había una foto de él y algo que decía "Me gusta tu cabello". Aquella foto era una que hacía tiempo sus compañeros de clase habían tomado en una expedición y en ella se encontraba él y Kuroo, aunque Kenma le ignoraba pues jugaba videojuegos y el otro se veía mucho más alegre motivándole a sonreír a la cámara.

Pensó en responderle, pensó que esa persona podía ser Kuroo pero bien podía ser cualquiera puesto que esas imágenes eran públicas en la red de fotos de su extravagante vecino. Apagó el computador sin terminar de responder los mensajes y se fue a dormir aunque apenas pudo hacerlo un par de horas.

Despertó y caminó cansado hacia la maquina en medio de la noche, encendió la pantalla y su personaje seguía ahí en posición de descanso. Salió del juego y entró al foro para revisar algunas novedades. Había diversos temas sobre los próximos eventos en el juego mismo pero pausó su scroll al ver un tema que decía simplemente "NekoBlade81". ¿Un tema con su nombre de usuario? Alzó una ceja pero empezó a sentir un terrible presentimiento y cuando entró a la pestaña sus miedos se hicieron realidad, ahí estaba aquella foto que le habían pasado.

Curioso revisó los comentarios de la misma y había entre ellos frases como "Wow, que preciosidad" "¿Es chica?" "Esa carita de ángel destruyó a mi gremio, me siento deprimido" "Oh, encontré más fotos, miren" y había adjuntas otras imágenes que otros compañeros de él habían compartido. Kenma se cubrió los labios temblando mientras más y más comentarios surgían, algunos halagos otros insultos de sus enemigos caídos y malos perdedores. Casi en medio de todo un comentario simple "Su nombre es Kenma Kozume". Dieron con su ciudad y la prefectura donde vivía, inclusive con su escuela y demás detalles. Ese era uno de sus más terribles pesadillas vueltas realidad, ahora su vida era pública en aquellos lares donde había gente tan retorcida como para buscarle.

Apagó el computador casi a fuerza y caminó pasos atrás hasta chocar con la cama, cuando menos pensó se ocultó entre las cobijas y se hizo un ovillo tapándose con ellas como si eso le protegiera de ser el tema de moda.

Que enfermo puede ser el mundo en línea donde la información vaga sin consideración y esta cae en manos de personas tan viles como para entregársela a todo aquel que tenga ojos para ver y leer esta. Todo eso se obtiene fácilmente con algunos clicks, algunos links y escudriñar un poco, indagar, captar, rastrear y detectar coincidencias. Es muy fácil y es muy destructiva la forma en que aquellos datos pueden usarse.

Kenma no quería salir de su cama, no quiso hacerlo hasta el día en que debía ir a clases y su madre le pedía que saliera de ahí pero él se excusaba diciendo que se sentía enfermo. Curioso pero sin destaparse de las cobijas revisó el grupo en el móvil y seguían creciendo y creciendo la lista de comentarios "Me parece marica" "Vive en mi ciudad, ¡Que suerte!" "¿Por qué se pinta el cabello? Se ve ridículo". Aquellas palabras lacerantes, todo esos prejuicios, esas frases con la intención de dañar hacían en Kenma heridas más grandes que cualquier física y no se detenían, seguían surgiendo como las imágenes mismas.

Entonces tuvo una idea para que la gente dejara de ver hacia él, se puso de pie ya que los gritos de mamá habían cesado y fue al computador prendiéndolo. Se puso online y se quedó viendo la pantalla por largo tiempo en su pieza. La luz apenas entraba, siempre era así, le agradaba la oscuridad y ahora que se sentía observado era lo mejor. Apenas su madre se fue al trabajo bajó por algo de comida y subió rápidamente a seguir observando la pantalla con sus ojos vigilantes cuando, después de casi siete horas, apareció el mensaje "CrowWarrior123 está en línea". Como esperaba este fue a retarle tan animado como siempre y como siempre Kenma aceptó.

Dio algo de batalla buscando bajar el nivel de sus golpes, manteniéndose lo más que pudo hasta que después de varios minutos un golpe crítico por parte del otro guerrero lo hizo caer al suelo y perder la batalla. Se dejó ganar para que los ojos de todos dejaran de ver hacia él y, aunque descendió al segundo peldaño, a CrowWarrior123 le fue suficiente para quedar en el ranking de los 12 caballeros teniendo la posición once. Terminada la batalla el otro jugador ni siquiera se despidió, solo se desconectó dejando desconcierto al otro pero después se relajó cuando los foros se llenaron de comentarios sobre la estremecedora victoria del espadachín y de los miembros actuales de los 12 caballeros además de la rabia del miembro expulsado para la inserción del nuevo integrante. Aún había algunos nuevos comentarios en el tema con su nombre pero nada que no cesara con los días.

Al día siguiente siguió en su cama pero tras escuchar como la puerta de su cuarto se había a fuerza sabía que no podría seguirse ocultando. Unos pasos estrepitosos fueron hacia su cama y jalaron las cobijas haciéndolo casi caer en el proceso.

—¡Kozume Kenma! ¡Ayer no fuiste a clases! ¿Te estás muriendo? —dijo dramático Kuroo mientras el rubio inexpresivo le miraba aferrado a la almohada — Si te estás muriendo quiero quedarme con tu jueguito.

—Tu no juegas…—respondió.

—No pero te haré un bonito altar o me encontraré otro Kenma que le gusten los jueguitos para no sentirme tan solo. Ahora arriba que tenemos que ir a clases— Kenma le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, Kuroo tenía la receta para llenarlo de energía que era: ser innecesariamente irritable.

Seguro si se quedaba en cama Kuroo se quedaría ahí todo el dia haciéndole una lista de las cosas que seguramente estaban acabando con su vida así que prefirió ir a clases donde al menos el maestro podría callarlo o mandarlo a la sala de castigos, mientras soportaría del camino a lado de su eterno amigo parlanchin quien, dicho y hecho, por hablar tanto fue enviado a la sala de castigos apenas pasada media hora de iniciar la clase.

Kenma miraba la ventana con desasosiego pero alguna que otra vista fugaz de estudiantes diversos le ponían de nervios, se sentía observado, espiado por todos. Estaba sofocándose y se excusó para salir, lavarse la cara y convencerse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo. ¿Quién pensaría que él se enfrentaría a esos niveles de acoso y hostigamiento? La gente podía ser tan insistente cuando sus propias vidas carecían de emoción y se basaban de las ajenas para su propio gusto y deleite. En su malicia encontraban satisfacción, en el cansancio emocional ajeno había placer. Despellejar gramo por gramo la autoestima de alguien por la insuficiencia de autoestima propia. Es algo que sucedía con las celebridades, en las revistas de chismes, en los programas amarillistas pero ahora hasta en aquellos sitios donde las personas eran comunes y sin profesiones sensacionalistas el acoso iba en aumento; solo bastaba que ese alguien tuviese un triunfo aplaudible y el mundo lo despedazaba por el hecho de existir. Nadie puede alzarse en la cima sin ser odiado por los que desde el suelo sin voluntad por crecer observan recelosos los éxitos de otros.

Revisó su móvil y vio que tenía mensajes, como siempre los tuvo, solo que ahora hablaban de cosas personales, no le preguntaban más del juego si no de su vida privada, de sus gustos, de por qué teñía su cabello, le daban detalles que habían descubierto de él e incluso le invitaban a salir. Tiró el teléfono a la pared destrozándolo mientras temblando se pegó a la pared y descendió hasta caer al suelo y pensar que eso no podía estarle pasando a él, debía ser una pesadilla, quería despertar ya.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida estaba demasiado exhausto para seguirle la charla a Kuroo, no es que alguna vez lo hiciera pero incluso escucharle era agotador. Había preferido no contarle lo ocurrido por que tal vez se sentiría culpable o tal vez diría que golpearía a todos y cada uno de sus acosadores sin vida, ya casi podía escucharlo. Kuroo seguía hablando de las cosas increíbles que había descubierto en la sala de castigos hasta que el grito de alguien les detuvo, un grito que heló a Kenma.

—¡NekoBlade81! —dijo alguien a la distancia. Kenma giró el rostro petrificándose en cada instante hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron a un pelinaranja más o menos de su estatura y con un puchero gracioso en el rostro —¡Vine hasta aquí para buscarte!

—¿Es tu amigo?—preguntó Kuroo divertido al ver otro pequeño adorable y graciosillo como Kenma pero le vio, el otro estaba pálido y sin responderle.— ¿Ken..ma?—entonces el rubio le sostuvo de la camisa de la escuela y se aferró con fuerza sintiendo el miedo invadirle, Kuroo lo supo con leer esas expresiones y se puso delante de él para que el otro, que se aproximaba, no le dañase.

—Te he buscado por que tengo algo que decirte…—el chico se paró delante de ambos pero sin dejar de ver a Kenma —¡Quiero jugar de nuevo contra ti! ¡Esta vez no te dejes ganar! ¿Bien?

Kenma parpadeó sorprendido y relajando un poco el agarre. Su mente tardó en procesar pero era posible, la coincidencia era grande pero si, en efecto, aquella persona podía ser ese jugador al que había dejado ganar y ahora le buscaba por una revancha.

—¿Pasa algo? Soy yo, CrowWarrior123 aunque todos me conocen como Hinata Shouyo —estiró la mano amistosamente—¡Mucho gusto!

—Yo…—dudoso salió de esconderse tras Kuroo y tomó la mano del pelinaranja saludándole del mismo modo— ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

—¿Eh? Bueno, en los foros hay fotos tuyas y supe que ibas en Nekoma por el uniforme, queda algo lejos de mi escuela pero tenía que verte —toda aquella alegría abrumadora había sorprendido a Kenma y robado una sonrisa a Kuroo quien vio que el otro era inofensivo — Entonces ¿Me das una revancha? —el rubio dudó, solo un segundo en los cuales vio los ojos tan expresivos del chico y vio en ellos pureza. Entonces asintió —¡Excelente!

Ese día Hinata terminó caminando junto a los chicos de Nekoma hasta casa de Kenma. Subió las escaleras con él tras presentarlo a su madre y entraron a la oscura habitación del rubio. Hinata apenas podía ver y el otro, después de tanto tiempo, encendió las luces dejando ver una pieza ordenada. Hinata se sorprendió al ver el montón de cosas que el otro tenia y sobre todo al ver la enorme pantalla doble de computador.

—Puedes usar el teclado, yo usaré el control —le indicó moviendo algunas cosas para usar cada uno una pantalla. Hinata estaba demasiado emocionado cuando los gráficos de alto nivel aparecieron ante sus ojos e iniciaron el juego. La madre de Kenma les dejó algunos postres, ella estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera otro amigo puesto que solo contaba con Kuroo. Las horas volaron y triunfo tras triunfo CrowWarrior123 perdió su rango pero había una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sonrisa que dejó a Kenma confuso.

Había llegado la noche y debía partir. Tomó su bolsa y se despidió en el umbral de la puerta con una adorable sonrisa, había sido un día inolvidable para el rubio quien pensaba que después de todo ese mal trago del hostigamiento algo bueno había salido puesto que gracias a eso había podido conocer a Hinata.

—¿Nos podemos ver otro día? —preguntó el pelinaranja. Kenma dudó un segundo y asintió solo para ver como las mejillas del menor se tornaban carmesí y escapaba en medio de las calles nocturnas despidiéndose y alzando la mano.

Esa noche las cosas en el foro estuvieron más tranquilas y vagamente mencionaron el hecho de que "NekoBlade81!, aun en segunda posición, había destronado a "CrowWarrior123" en pro de una posible venganza por honor. Aquellas tontas suposiciones hicieron reír a ambos chicos que solo comentaron "así fue".

Más días pasaron en los que Hinata esperaba a Kenma y Kuroo fuera de la escuela. A veces el más alto se unía a sus "charlas ñoñas" y sacaba una ocurrencia que hacía reír a los otros dos, en una ocasión les llevó pizza y los observó jugar, pelear. Entonces Kuroo les daba ánimos alzando los puños gritando "izquierda" "derecha" "tu otra derecha" como si estuviese viendo una pelea de box o algo similar. Eso hacía reír a Hinata mientras que Kenma solo sonreía ladino, tenía mucho tiempo que jugar no lo hacía tan abiertamente feliz.

—Hoy no puedo acompañarles a casa —dijo Kuroo con escoba en mano —tengo que cumplir un pequeño castigo.

—No me sorprende —dijo Kenma muy seguro ganándose un ligero puchero de Kuroo.

—Podemos esperarte —comentó Hinata y el otro negó reacio.

—Yo los alcanzaré luego, de todas formas soy el vecino incómodo. Anden, vayan —les motivó a partir y los jóvenes alzaron los hombros tomando camino hacia casa. Kuroo les observó irse con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras uno de sus compañeros se acercaba.

—Es un milagro que soltaras las riendas de tu pequeño Kenma —le comentó.

—Ya no es un pequeño, él ha crecido —dijo dramatizando—además … quiero que siga sonriendo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, tal vez más, tal vez ese chico tiene algo de lo que el resto del mundo carece, tal vez Kenma y él…—recibió un pequeño golpe con el palo de la escoba haciéndole callar.

—Deja de sacar tus propias teorías, fudanshi de closet— le reprendió mientras Kuroo se sostenía la cabeza sollozando.

Mientras los otros dos seguían el camino a casa charlando sobre ítems, movimientos y quest del juego con total calma. Kenma se preguntaba por qué el otro no había hecho mención de todo ese drama que vivió en el foro, porque no le preguntaba al respecto pero tal vez estaba bien olvidar ese tema. Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde entonces y aunque seguía hablándose de él algunas veces cesaban, algunos días ni siquiera le mencionaban. En ese tiempo su amistad con Hinata había opacado todo lo malo que aquello había atraído. Sus risas, mohines y locuras le hacían olvidar aquellas frases tristes, aquellos prejuicios de las personas, saber que estaba ayudándolo a mejorar y que Hinata alagaba cada truco que Kenma tenía bajo la manga le hacía sentir mucho mejor, nada comparado a lo que otros decían.

Caminando lado a lado uno del otro sin preocuparse algo pasó, un leve brinco por parte que Kenma quien, asustado por el ladrar de un sabueso, buscó resguardo en Hinata casi como si fuera un gato asustado. Tras notar su propio acto se avergonzó en demasía al igual que el pelinaranja que solo pudo abrazarle para no caer. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, tal vez por el susto, tal vez por la emoción recorrerle por las venas, sonaba al compás del ajeno.

—Lo siento…—dijo Kenma incorporándose.

—Eh, descuida. No te preocupes —dijo ya separados y le regaló una sonrisa que tranquilizó al rubio. No hablaron más al respecto y siguieron su andar intentando calmar ese incesante latir que surgía cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que jugando sus hombros chocaban, cada vez que recordaban que en la habitación del rubio estaban ellos dos solos en la realidad y en la vida virtual corrían por los prados extensos rodeados de dragones en busca de un digno rival. Esa misma noche Kenma recuperó su trono como primer lugar gracias al apoyo de Hinata quien retornó por méritos propios al grupo de los 12 caballeros.

Llegada la noche se despidieron, Hinata estaba extasiado por toda la aventura y posiblemente esa noche no podría dormir entre otras cosas por haber descubierto esa emoción al tacto de Kenma. Se despidieron y entonces el rubio le vio perderse entre las calles oscuras pensando secretamente en todo aquello, en ese escalofrío bajo la columna al ver la mirada de Hinata, esa duda por saber si sus mejillas eran tan suaves. Se sentía ridículo y avergonzado por pensar en esas cosas. Justo cuando iba a entrar a casa vio en la barda de a lado un Kuroo quien con una sonrisa divertida y mirada juzgadora le observaba.

—¿Q..que?—preguntó y casi sin querer tartamudeó sintiendo más nervio cuando Kuroo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Te gusta el cuervo guerrero~—dijo cantado y burlón ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio —no me mires así que me matas, Kenma~! Juro no volver a insinuar que tú y el cuervo guerrero están debajo de un árbol be-san-do-se ~

—¡Basta, Kuroo!—le reprendió sin poder ocultar el leve carmesí de sus mejillas mientras el otro brincaba la barda que dividía sus casas y se acercaba dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Aunque te gusten los elefantes* estoy orgulloso de ti —y con eso Kuroo se ganó un codazo en el costado que lo hizo doblar y toser repetidas veces mientras Kenma entraba a su casa dejando a su vecino tirado en el patio. Si moría por la mañana la basura se lo llevaría seguro.

Ese día no se volvió a conectar al juego, estaba demasiado cansado y confuso como para ponerse a patear más traseros además que sin Hinata no era divertido. Se tiró a la cama pensando en todo y a la vez en nada hasta que Morfeo se lo llevó al mundo de los sueños. Entonces se soñó en los prados del juego rodeado de pequeños y enormes dragones, entre azules y rojos, oscuros y claros, temibles y adorables abriéndose paso a lado de Hinata quien con su traje de espadachín le protegía las espaldas hasta llegar al huevo el dragón. Kenma usó su magia y tomó el mismo palpándolo con una mano, Hinata tocó el otro extremo mirándolo, mirándose entre ellos y una sonrisa del chico hizo que toda la travesía valiera la pena.

El sonido de la alarma lo despertó de su glorioso sueño y la tiró de lado intentando dormir de nuevo. Se rectificó, rápidamente lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que ya iba bastante retrasado maldiciendo a Kuroo por no despertarlo. Sin siquiera revisar el juego como hacia cada mañana o si quiera desayunar salió entre tropezones hasta la calle donde un Kuroo apurado corría coincidiendo.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste, Kuroo? —le reprendió.

—A mí también se me ha hecho tarde, además ya no soy tu niñera —con eso se ganó otro pequeño golpe en el hombro hasta que a prisas y justo a tiempo arribaron a la escuela. El día corrió tranquilo, Kenma miraba por el ventanal con más paz que la de días anteriores y pensando si acaso Hinata pasaría por él al salir, tal vez debía decirle lo que sentía, tal vez debía comentarle sus emociones pero se sentía muy torpe para ello así que se negó y pensó que sobreviviría otro día o varios días sin decirle.

Ese día no pasó por él y se fue junto con Kuroo quien escapaba de su responsabilidad al limpiar, como antes. Retornaron a las mismas pláticas del pasado que, aunque Kenma extrañaba, le producían cierta melancolía y sensación de vacío pues ambos estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del pelinaranja. Kenma llegó hasta casa y se despidió de su vecino para entrar. Llegó a su cuarto y encendió la luz para ver la pieza tan vacía. Tiró su mochila y fue directamente al computador a encenderlo y revisar el juego no sin antes rebuscar en el foro y ver sus mensajes los cuales se habían estado acumulando al paso de los días. Les había ignorado puesto que estos se habían tornado más en cuestiones personales que él no quería responder y decidió contestar solo aquellos que de buenas a primeras sabía que eran jugadores que actuaban de manera 'profesional'.

Fue al foro para hacer revisión de eventos como parte de su rutina y acto seguido iría al juego a buscar a Hinata pero se detuvo, vio un post con un nombre de lo más extraño que le obligó a alzar una ceja "CrowNeko". Entró y lo que vieron sus ojos era algo que le provocó una sensación asfixiante, ahí había una foto de Hinata y de él en aquel instante justo en que se salvaguardó en sus brazos por causa de aquel perro. La nota del post decía "Estos son nuestros campeones CrowWarrior123 y NekoBlade81 ¿No les parece un bonito romance?".

Kenma tembló y pese a ese miedo revisó los comentarios que iban desde "Eso es demasiado homosexual" "Ew…" "Esos dos últimamente hacen quest juntos, con razón, de seguro se hacen favorcitos entre ellos para subir de nivel" "Creo que CrowWarrior123 solo está con él por conveniencia" "Díganme que es broma"….

Todos los comentarios eran ofensivos, dañinos, crueles e hirientes reabriendo esa yaga dentro de Kenma quien solo apagó el computador sin terminar de leer y se tiró de nueva cuenta en la cama tras apagar las luces. Ni siquiera fue a buscar a Hinata al juego tal vez porque por esa causa Hinata no le había buscado en la escuela, ese mensaje había sido posteado desde un día antes por la noche, repentinamente Kenma sintió ganas de llorar mientras las frases bombardeaban su cabeza diciéndole que estando cerca de él solamente le haría daño, debía olvidarse de esos sentimientos pues aun sin oficializar o declararse ya estaban siendo juzgados.

Al día siguiente aun cuando Kuroo fue a buscarle se negó a salir de la cama. No importa cuanto lo molestara con sus frases locas e intentos de animarlo nada funcionaba. Suspiró y se dio por vencido por esa vez prometiendo que iría por la revancha para después cerrar la puerta y dejar a Kenma nuevamente en la oscuridad. El chico cerró los ojos temiendo ver a la ventana y saber que le estaban observando nuevamente, que le acosaban a tal punto. Así estuvo el resto del día aun cuando su madre le pidiese salir él no hacía caso, no quería ver a nadie.

Volvió a dormir y se soñó en medio de los prados de dragones solo frente a un montón de fieras aladas que le juzgaban con las miradas, sé que mofaban de él, que le herían con su fuego hasta hacerlo agonizar. Verdaderamente son más fuertes las palabras que los actos, Kenma lo supo antes de morir en aquellos prados en soledad y lo último que escuchó fue una voz llamarle, sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos solo para verle ahí en su pieza en medio de la oscuridad pero tras la cercanía era claro, sus cabellos en naranja se tenían con luz gracias a la luna.

Kenma se pasó una mano por la mejilla y sintió esa calidez y a la vez humedad de una lagrima que había salido de sus propios orbes, después miró a Hinata confundido y este apretaba los labios sin saber que decir. Kenma se sentó en su cama y encogió sus piernas para pegarlas al pecho bajando un poco la cabeza, Hinata sentado a su lado mirando a la nada y todo en un silencio sepulcral.

Entonces sintió la mano del otro sobre su cabeza despeinándole los rubios cabellos, tomándole por sorpresa. Kenma alzó la vista y solo pudo notar la sonrisa del otro tan radiante que casi podía iluminar la pieza, no le importó la oscuridad y aun en ella podía ver aquello.

—Perdón por no ir por ti ayer, tenía un castigo que cumplir por no llevar mi tarea —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento, Shouyo…—se disculpó Kenma.

—¿Eh? Soy yo quien lo siente….

—Por lo de los foros…—Hinata bufó en una sonrisa y atrajo al otro hacia él, Kenma no opuso resistencia hasta que su cabeza se recargó en el hombro del pelinaranja.

—No me molesta lo que digan un montón de sombras que no me conocen y si te lastiman puedes solucionarlo de una manera…—alzó un dedo al aire —solo apaga el computador y sigue viviendo en la realidad.

Solamente era eso, esa gente vivía en la fantasía y atacaban escondiendo su rostro. Ellos jamás darían la cara ante su cobardía y por más que le acosaran u hostigaran seria en la distancia. Solo los que eran verdaderamente nobles como Hinata daban el rostro para mostrar una sonrisa sincera y a esas personas es a las que quería en su vida. Todo sonaba tan fácil cuando Hinata lo decía, solo apagar la fantasía y seguir en la realidad.

—Si no fuera por ello jamás nos habríamos encontrado…

—Seguro que si lo habríamos hecho…—Kenma alzó la vista y miró el rostro del otro, sintió esa paz de él y admitió volver a sentir ese golpeteo en su pecho acompañado de la seguridad de saber que no importa lo que las sombras digan lo importante es lo que aquellos que están ahí contigo siempre, los que te conocen más que nadie, piensan de ti.

—Lamento lo del perro…—susurró Kenma.

—Yo no lo lamento, fue divertido…—rio leve Hinata.

—¿Fue Kuroo quien te dijo que vinieras? —Hinata asintió.

—Dijo que su pequeño estaba en cama sollozando…no entendí a qué se refería —Kenma pensó en agradecerle al otro y después golpearlo por decir esas cosas vergonzosas.

—¿Quieres una partida? —los ojos del otro se iluminaron con esa emoción que él también sentía al jugar. No importan los prejuicios y los demás si aún a su lado había alguien que disfrutara de una buena partida de .

—Bien pero antes…—dijo antes de ponerse de pie y encender las luces. Un pequeño beso en la mejilla, bastante tierno y noble por parte de Hinata que estremeció a Kenma —tómalo como un 'favorcito' pues ocupo ayuda para obtener la blade de nivel 87.

—Entonces si estás conmigo por conveniencia…—susurró y cuando el otro iba a excusarse fue callado con un beso en la mejilla también. Entonces Kenma supo que estas eran tan suaves como pensaba —está bien CrowWarrior123 yo te ayudaré y promete que serás un digno rival para mí — Kenma se puso de pie y encendió las luces de la pieza, ambos con un carmesí aunque Hinata con una sonrisa más confiada.

—Solo espera y verás….—una sonrisa como respuesta y una frase culminante— solo espera y seré más que eso…

Esa noche los foros se llenaron de un post muy cómico, algunos comentarios decían "Es una burla para los que se burlaron de ellos" "Hey, la verdad ambos son agradables" "Enhorabuena" "¿Are you kidding me? Estos tipos son la bomba" en aquel post que decía "La boda de CrowNeko".

Pasando los prados de los dragones, más allá de las cuevas de los orcos cerca de los territorios de las medusas de viento estaba el templo de las mil rosas donde los jugadores contraían nupcias para obtener diversos beneficios de juego además de dividir algunos de sus puntos de experiencia obtenidos a partir de la unión. Ahí entre muchos otros jugadores en una muy graciosa ceremonia el número uno del juego, "NekoBlade81" y el ahora décimo caballero de los doce existentes, "CrowWarrior123" se casaron. En la realidad ambos estaban frente a la pantalla doble viendo como sus personajes se unían mientras que tiernamente uno buscaba la mano del otro y la entrelazaba a la suya.

Esa noche el tema eran ellos y tal vez mientras siguieran ascendiendo en el éxito seguirían hablando y hablando sobre ese dueto pero llegará el día en que los olviden pues como en la red o en la realidad siempre hay cosas nuevas de las cuales hablar pero cuando les olviden ellos seguirán juntos.

Algún día dejarán de ser el tema de moda.

Y mientras eso pasaba Kuroo se unió al juego y pateó los traseros de quien osara hablar de sus pequeños guerreros creando de una especie de Monarquía. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.


End file.
